Residential and commercial building occupants are often frustrated by comfort challenges, but feel powerless. At the same time, discomfort triggers—space is too hot, or too cold, or too drafty, can often signal poor HVAC design, operation, maintenance, or the need for other cost effective energy efficiency improvements. For many larger commercial buildings occupant discomfort related to temperature or other air quality issues, is a sign of an inefficient or poorly commissioned or ventilated building, or unresponsive/improperly designed or maintained HVAC controls. These conditions often lead to overheating or overcooling, causing occupants discomfort or in some cases, breathing difficulties.
A need exists for an efficient system and method capable of capturing, analyzing, and aggregating comfort and maintenance information from building occupants to produce actionable feedback to building personnel.